Life Is Holy
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: He wonders why she's always so happy. Attempt at the CloudxAerith 100 Themes Challenge. Oneshot.


Hi guys! This is for the CloudxAerith 100 Theme Challenge, this theme is Life. I'm in an emo mood, so this is sorta emo. But, it's happy in the end. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

He always wondered why it was she was so cheerful, full of smiles. So optimistic. Smiling through the grime of the Slums, smiling when getting chased by people who wanted to exploit her powers. Smiling, though her parents were dead.

Then one day, the curiosity became too much. He finally plucked up the courage to ask her. "Why are you so happy?" Her answer was a whisper, like something secret is being carried from her mouth on the wind.

"Life is scared, _holy_. We're all dying, slowly but surely. If anything in life is inevitable, dying is. One day, I'll die. So I'm making the most of my life now, I'll smile to the end." She gazed up at him, and she once more smiled. The group were making camp near a cliff edge over-looking the ocean. The sun was setting, and a million sparkles were glittering of the orange ocean water. They were watching it, together.

_With light, there is life. With darkness, there is nothing but death._

In the darkness, he cradles her lifeless body in his arms, the man he hates, the man who took so many away from him, laughing over them both. He feels the hot tears come, and spill over onto her still smiling face. He can't stop. She did what she'd said she would. She smiled to the very end. She's smiling, even though she's dead.

And he walks with her in his arms in the darkness. Walking to the body of water, with millions of sparkles on the surface. There was a break in the trees, allowing light to hit the water. But he realizes as he walks trough the cold water, there is no life here. One more soul has returned to the Planet.

He lets her go, and her hair creates a halo around her. This angel is gone, this angel is dead. She settles on the bottom, resting for eternity. More water is being created, his tears flow freely. She shattered his wall, and now his heart is shattered. Broken into a million pieces.

"I'll live both out your lives. I promise." He watches the sword and the staff, stuck into the ground on the cliff over Midgar. Another battle had been won, another victory for him. Yet it really does nothing for him. His heart is still broken, it will never be healed. Not until the end.

So many years, so many deaths. Only him, Nanaki and Vincent remain. Yet he lies on his deathbed, a rough cough robbing him of his breath. It's almost over. His body is in pain, and he's grateful it's almost over. He's waited so long.

He feels that hand on his forehead, one that is so familiar. He tries to speak, but his voice has gone from the coughing.

"Let it go, come join us, come home."

And he does, the pain, the hurt, the guilt. He's light, he's floating. It's gone. He's home.

He's young again, in the flower field with the white sky. He turns around, and their all there. Everyone he's ever loved. Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, Zack, Reeve, Barret, Cid, Shera. His parents as well, glowing with pride for their son. But in front of them all, stands the woman in pink. She's smiling still, her eyes wet with tears. He steps forwards, and they both cry together.

---------------------------------------------------------

496 years later

Nanaki races towards the cliff face, his children following behind. He leaps the rocks, his tail on fire waving behind him. He's at the top, and he's looking at Midgar. Humans still live, their legacy is not over just yet. He looks behind him, and sees his children finally reach him. Nanaki is the only one left now. Vincent's body finally caught up with time. But the beast is not sad. He knows that they are with him, watching over him. He can hear their voices, he can tell they are happy.

"My children, I am to tell you a tale. I have waited for this day for years now, to finally pass on my wisdom to you. The tale is not known now, only by me. The tale of nine heroes, who have saved this planet countless times."

But before he tells his story, he gathers breath and howls towards the stars. His heart is screaming, and he's finally let it out.

_We are still living, life is truly holy._


End file.
